Three Year Absence The Story
by Hamato Inya
Summary: Shinichi is brought back from a semi-cure... but is someone after the young detective? Or is it just to destroy his spirit?


Disclaimer- I do not own Detective Conan or Case Closed… would I even be here if I didn't?

AN- This is the main story for the little Heiji/Kazuha fic that I have posted. The main story will be a lot more complicated and will deal with probably a couple days of a month at a time per chapter for the whole three years. I'm trying to add in as much detail as I can and I am trying to make the chapters as long as I can so updates won't come every day. Who knows how long it will be until I get this finished but I swear this fic will not get longer than two chapters before an update on Heart Ache… my Teen Titans fic is now on permanent hold unless I can be persuaded otherwise. Also I desperately need info on Kaito Kuroba because the story of this fic doesn't work out without him so if anyone would like to help me with the Kaito parts of the story it would be much appreciated and I wouldn't feel like letting Kaito fans down. Enough chitchat, on with the story! Another quick little thing, in my story Shinichi has only been gone eleven months! Do not tell me to change it because I like it there! Ok you can but I may not pay attention to that part… .

File One

Adjustment

They say that rain is the tears of angels. Angels who have lost their wings. Perhaps they are now disguised as humans. Wandering lost in the hubbub of busy cities. Trying for a second chance. Maybe Ran was, is, an angel for when she cries over me, well Shinichi, it always seems to rain.

Oh, sorry, my name is Edogawa Conan, and this is my story.

You may think that it all started that day at Tropical land and in a way, it did. It started my new life, as Conan, but the story I'm going to tell you now started about three years ago. It involves murders, kidnappings, broken hearts and spirits, and very unlikely alliances.

That day, three years ago, as always started with a call. I'm usually up early enough to receive those calls but unfortunately I was bedridden with another pesky cold. I frowned when the phone kept ringing, however, as Ran usually woke up to the phone thinking, hoping, it was I. I heard the click of the answering machine and started out of bed before freezing when I heard my father's voice. It wasn't really shocking that it was he; it was what he said and how he said it that got ?" his voice was strained and hoarse. It also seemed a tad tired. "Oh to hell with it, Shinichi!" My heart leapt getting me into motion and I ran, more like scrambled for the phone.

"Dad?" I hissed my heart pounding as I strained my ears for any sign of movement. "What are you doing? If Ran heard that all hell would break loose."

"Shinichi," Yusaku said his tone demanding my complete attention. "This is important son."

Satisfied that Ran and Kogoro were still sleeping I settled down on the couch ready for almost anything my father said.

"Its your mother," Yusaku's voice broke.

"What?" I screamed before slapping a hand to my mouth my aching throat screaming at me along with my mind. "M…mom? What happened?" I whispered now kneeling on the couch gripping the armrest with all my sever-year-old strength.

"Is that Shin-chan?" I heard a weak voice in the background and waited while the phone was switched over. "Shin-chan?"

Beneath the hoarse voice strewn with sleepiness I could just make out my mother's cheerful voice.

"Mom!" I said dropping into my cheerful kid voice when I heard noises from the bathroom. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sick Shin-chan," I heard the pain and sadness carefully masked in her voice. "Yusaku's just overreacting."

"I'm not," came my father's voice form another phone. "We'll be coming back in two days although it would be best if Yukiko stayed in America."

"Why?" I asked extremely worried but careful to sound like a child.

"Oh honey," mom said and I pictured her sitting in bed crying with dad's arm around her shoulders. "I have breast cancer."

I dropped the phone staring at it mouth open. Now _that_ I wasn't prepared for.

"Conan-kun?" Ran poked her sleepy head in the room and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Auntie Yukiko was looking for Shinichi-san," I said my voice dripping with little boy worry. "Ran-neechan... what's breast cancer?"

As I thought Ran gasped and picked up the phone.

"Mrs. Kudo?" she said worriedly. "Ok, Yukiko, no I haven't seen or heard from 'Shin-chan' in a while. Now why did Conan-kun say breast cancer?" Ran's face went from worried to as if she had seen a ghost. "Oh! Yukiko if only Shinichi were here!"

I sighed and got off the couch to grab my mask now that I wasn't scrambling for the phone. When I got back Ran was hanging up said device.

"Oh, Conan-kun," she said wiping her eyes quickly. "I forgot to tell you Dr. Agasa called last night after I put you in bed to say your parents were coming to take you to America for a while."

"Really?" I asked not having to fake excitement. Usually when Agasa called Ai had found something interesting.

"Hai," she said heading back to her room with me following. "I'll walk you over after breakfast, ok?"

"Arigato, Ran-neechan!" I chirped before sprinting to my room and stripping my pajamas. I came out later with the voice changing gas mask on, khaki pants held up by the soccer ball belt, and the stun gun watch/flashlight on my thin wrist.

"Conan-kun!" Ran called from the kitchen. "Could you wake my father up for me?"

"Hai!" I called and grumpily made my way into the old man's room. "Uncle! It's breakfast time!" I said stepping around the junk littered on the floor.

"Go away kid!" came his grumpy call from the bed. "I have a killer hangover so leave me alone."

I sighed and grabbed the glass of water on his nightstand and charted my escape path.

"But Ran-neechan said that if you don't get up no breakfast," acting fast I flung the water at Kogoro and sprinted through his room and made it out the door before he was even out of bed.

"Is dad up?" Ran said from the kitchen as I lazily walked to the living room.

"Hai!" I said cheerily coughing slightly from my cold as my parents' conversation came back to me. "Ran-neechan… what exactly _is _breast cancer?" of course I knew… I just had to keep up the image of a kid.

"It's a disease women can get," she said bringing the food out as Kogoro came out of the bathroom scowling but clean shaven for once.

"Will Auntie Yukiko be all right?" I asked my eyes going wide.

"What's wrong with Yukiko-chan?" Kogoro asked and I wanted to strangle him for using that honorific.

"Yukiko-_san_," I beamed at Ran, "was diagnosed with breast cancer."

"No!" Kogoro looked horrified as we all sat down, me on a couple of phone books. "Poor thing."

"Oh, Conan-kun's going to America with his parents today," Ran said after five minutes of silent eating.

"For good?" I rolled my eyes at his hopefulness.

"Dr. Agasa said perhaps," Ran said. I choked.

If Dr. Agasa said I was going to America for good maybe, just maybe, Ai had found a permanent cure! I was practically bouncing in my seat in anticipation by the end of break fast and Ran and I wee out the door in record time. When we went past my house we both stopped. Ran in hope and longing and me in excitement of being well… me again.

"Shinichi," I heard her sigh and I looked up at her. "Oh, Conan-kun, do you think he'll be back soon?"

"Hai!" I said a little to quickly. "Shinichi-neesan will be here soon! I just know it," I hastened to save myself.

She smiled down at me and took my hand again. We walked the grand total of about twenty feet to Agasa's and stopped in front of the door.

"Now, Conan-kun, behave yourself and don't forget to try your best in school," beyond that I stopped listening, the excitement causing me to fidget. "And call ok?"

I nodded making a mental note not to call at an absurd time and I hugged Ran's legs before she squatted and hugged me back.

"Promise to call me?" she whispered.

"Hai," I leaned over blushing and kissed her cheek. "I promise Ran-neechan."

She kissed my forehead and got up. Giving me one last smile she turned around to walk to school. Absently realizing that I was really far behind in school I rang Agasa's door bell.

"Hello?" he said looking over my head. "Oh! Shinichi!" finally he looked down. "I was begging to wonder what happened to you."

"I got sick," I said kicking off my shoes before stepping inside. "Ran made me go to bed early."

"I see it helped," Agasa said closing the door behind me. "Now, Haibara-san found a... cure of some sort."

"Its the same temporary pill," Ai said from behind me. "But as long as you take these," she handed me a bottle, "your body should last for a month. Any more than that at a time could kill you Kudo-kun."

"What are they?" I asked taking out a round orange pill.

"They are a type of Chinese candy," she said handing me another bottle. "Made with the same alcohol as the pill. Now... I'll give you two bottles at a time. If you finish or loose a bottle call me and we'll order another."

"Can I?" I said inching towards the front door again.

"Sure," she shrugged and I ran to my house not bothering with my shoes.

Once in my house I ripped off my green shirt in the main hall and disposed myself of my gadgets and socks before sprinting to my room and stripping myself further. Calming myself I got out my old school uniform and popped the pill into my mouth grabbing a pillow to muffle my screams.

About a half-hour later I opened my eyes and pushed myself off the floor absently running a hand through my hair. I got up on unsteady legs and sat down on the bed. I calmed myself while pulling on the bottom of my uniform. Leaving the shirt unbuttoned and un-tucked I flung the tai around my neck and hung my jacket on my shoulders. I made my way into the library and sat on the side of the desk picking up the phone and dialing my school's number.

"Hello, Teitan High School, Principal Ako speaking," a young woman said sounding utterly bored and I smirked slightly.

"Ako-sensei!" I said and frowned as I heard that my voice had lowered a bit and seemed just a tad bit smoother. "I mean, Ako-sensei, its me, Kudo Shinichi."

"Kudo?" the principal screamed into the phone turning into the energetic young woman she was at school. "Where _have_ you been?"

I grinned and twirled the phone cord around my finger.

"Out on a case seeing the world in the process."

"Really?"

"No," I played with the drawer a little. "Ako-sensei, where I have been is strictly confidential. But, for the past eleven months I haven't been in school."

"No problem Kudo," I heard her shuffling papers. "I'll give you two days to be just behind your classmates."

"How about a step ahead?" I gambled grinning widely.

"Then get yourself down her kiddo!" she said excited again. "Our detective soccer miracle has returned the fame to Teitan High!"

I laughed and hung up the phone walking into the kitchen buttoning and tucking in my shirt. I grabbed a soda from he fridge and held it in my mouth by biting the rim as I ran back to my study while tying my tie. I stopped in the main hall and picked up the clothes I had thrown off as Conan. Once in the study the phone rang and I picked it up frowning.

"Kudo residence, Shinichi speaking," I grinned once I heard the teary voice at the other end.

"Shinichi?" Ran's hopeful voice sounded almost staticy over the phone before turning into the voice of the girl I knew and… liked as a friend. "Kudo Shinichi you have some explaining to do," I smirked when I heard the suppressed giggles from Ran's friends.

"Mouri Ran, you should not be using a cell phone during school hours!" I tried to add a teasing edge to my voice but it just came out soft and semi-caring.

"How?" she said a little shocked at my deduction.

"The static," I said simply and leaned back against the desk again. "Now aren't you in class? I'll be there soon don't worry."

"Promise?" she whispered. "You won't run out on me again?"

"Hai," I said and waited for her to hang up before hanging up myself and getting my stuff together. I put on my jacket and made my way out the door to my school. My timing was perfect seeing as though no one was in the halls when I arrived. I made my way to the office and once I entered I was attacked, quite literally, by the three members of my 'fanclub' Ari, Misha, and Kari. All three of them were sobbing into my shirt.

"Shinichi-san!" Misha cried attaching herself to my left arm.

"We were so worried when you disappeared!" Ari cried from my other side.

"And we haven't heard your name in the news for so long!" Kari stated hanging off of my neck.

"Right," I rolled my eyes and slipped out their grasps before sprinting to the principal's office so they couldn't latch on again.

"They've practically organized a search party for you Kudo," the tall brown haired woman said from behind her desk her thin glasses sliding down her nose. "Here, I fixed your schedule so that you only have to endure them once. Its right now in English with Jodie-sensei."

"Arigato," I bowed and took the schedule and slipped out the back door Ako kindly mentioned and set off for room 403B. Once there I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Arashi Kenta, my friend since fifth grade opened the door and grinned at me. I grinned back and held the door open with my foot as he went to the middle of the classroom and cleared his throat.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and Akira," he chuckled at the boy's indignant 'hey' along with the rest of the class. I must confess I was laughing as well. "Despite his eleven moth absence, the greatest soccer player since fourth grade, the modern day Sherlock Holmes is back! To Jodie-sensei and those who are new to this school may I introduce the one, the only, Kudo Shinichi!"

Chuckling slightly I walked into the room and took the bow Kenta expected me to as the guys cheered and the girls whistled.

"That is quite enough class," Jodie said walking over with a look of mock sterness on her face. "Kudo Shinichi, eh?"

"Hai," I nodded and handed her the note Ako-sensei had supplied me with. "Jodie-sensei?"

"Yes," she smiled at me and stuck out her hand. "You know… you look just like that cool kid, Conan."

"He's my cousin," I said glancing out at the class while shaking her hand in the American fashion. "So where should I sit?"

"How about between Sonoko and Ran?" she said gesturing and I noticed the two girls for the first time.

Sonoko, my semi-friend since the seventh grade was glaring daggers at me making me want to crawl away and hide. Shuddering I shifted my gaze to Ran. She caught my eye her eyes shining before she turned to look out the window an annoyed look pasted on her face.

I grinned slightly and took my seat and edged away slightly from Sonoko and leaned forward listening earnestly as the lesson continued. Four periods later I sighed and walked towards the gate my shoulders slumped forward dejectedly. Leaning against the gate I hung my head seriously thinking that there had to be a could above my head.

"Hello?" I blinked jerking out of my thoughts blinking at the two girls in front of me. "What happened to the ever observant detective?" so it had been Sonoko who had scared me.

"He's stressed," I said flatly. "And don't say detective. With my luck some murder will happen right now," as we stepped out of the gate to police cars whizzed by and I turned to Sonoko on my right. "See?"

"Why are you so stressed Shinichi?" Ran said as Sonoko grinned at me.

"He probably has a girlfriend hee needs to keep secret from you," Sonoko said leaning into me.

"You wish," I scoffed and then smile wearily at Ran. "It's just that I'm so far behind in school now."

"You'll catch up," the cloud instantly disappeared above my head. In due time we waved goodbye to Sonoko and continued down the road to my house.

"You gonna get mad now?" I stuck my hands in my pockets.

"Only if I don't get an apology," she grinned.

"Tropical Land in an hour?" I asked now in front of my house.

"Hai," she smiled and started off. "Oh and Shinichi," she turned around and I stopped opening my gate to face her. "I'm glad you're back."

"It's good to be back," we smiled and then continued on our ways.

An hour later we were walking through the gate chatting, her about school and the cases her father 'solved', me about the times before Conan. The first ride we went on was the roller coaster where that beheaded had occurred.

"That ride _still_ gives me the creeps," she shuddered and I laughed. We were quiet as we reached the spot I had run off at almost a year ago. "Shinichi?"

I noticed that we had stopped and I was staring darkly at that corner when I saw movement. My muscles tensing I switched my gaze to Ran and realized she was clutching my arm. I turned back tot eh shadow I had seen and saw the outline of a man dash around the corner.

"Shinichi?" Ran said again sounding scared and clutching my arm tighter.

"I'm not leaving," I reassured her gazing slightly down at her. Ah, so I'd grown an inch or two. "Not today, not ever."

"Thank you," she whispered and let go of my arm. I caught her hand while blushing slightly and we continued down the path to the ride she was wanted to go on, and I had 'little' objection to, the Tunnel of Love. We got in a boat and we sat, two inches between us, and the ride started. Ran sighed about thirty seconds in and I glanced over at her. Her eyes were lit up reflecting the colors of the ride, her cheeks were slightly flushed and she was smiling. Blushing and trying not to look at her I gently took her hand and she tensed. I let go after a feeling that and glanced apologetically at her. Five seconds later she had somehow managed to get under my arm and leaned against my chest. I allowed my arm to relax as my heart pounded in my chest. We remained in that position for the remainder of the ride and remained closer for all the ones we went on after that before walking back to my house for some money for dinner.

"So where are you taking me?" Ran asked while I searched my pockets for the key to the front door.

"Some place special," I smiled still searching. "Now where did I put that damn…"

A scream pierced the silence and ran and I looked at each other and then at the house. Another scream and sobs followed as I searched more frantically for the key and Ran pounded on the door. As I pulled out the key and inserted it into the lock the door swung open t reveal my mother's scared, pale, and tearstained face.


End file.
